


"I believe."

by Little_Caesare



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Backstory, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Comedy, Crushes, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, First chapter is kinda stupid, First fanfic be gentle, Inspired by Music, Javik doesn't understand, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Multi, Music, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Caesare/pseuds/Little_Caesare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She lifted her gun and let out a war cry, standing on the turret of the war beast underneath her. She grinned as she remembered why it was named Ma. That old woman that once got into the base with a visitors tag, she was about 130, little old thing with white frizzy hair. When she approached a large marine soldier by the name of Vega she literally kicked. His. Ass. There was more strength in that woman than what met the eye, a lot more. He was left groaning on the ground and she gave him one hell of a talking-to. It was hilarious, but hot damn no one messed with that woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I believe."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first fanfic on Archives of our own, I am just in love with Mass Effect, which isn't necessarily a bad thing.. I had this idea, and the first chapter is sort of inspired by music. Which led to my character being inspired.. I don't own Mass Effect, nor the song, but I do own my OC.

Quick panting breaths was the only thing she was able to hear. The loud _booms_ and whistling noises were clouded and muttled. Her vision was blurry, staring at the clouds of fire that threatened to take her under. Ash rested underneath her boots, capable of hiding those aching and blistering feet. Heavy arms carrying a gun that was just barely functioning.

The smoke cleared briefly, and just for a second, rays of light came down to earth, still smoldering and outlining the thousand forgotten souls already buried in the ground.

 

It was then that she didn't give a damn.

Whimpers echoing through her throat, but she was a soldier. Her features tensed, determination trying to enter into her throbbing and aching heart. Her back hit against the side of a steep hill, her breathing once again going rapid as she pointed her gun. Something clicked in the helmet she wore that felt almost sticky. And just... just barely, she could make out someone singing.

A small smirk went over her lips, bitter, but the thought that someone was replacing the radio they often played over intercom.. Her body stilled when she heard the first lyric. She knew this song.

 

_**With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall.** _

 

A whistle went by, and another explosion hit the ground, vibrating under her feet, a blurr of fire went by her face as she buried her back further into the hillside. A dead man to her right, hunched over. She took his weapon, looking back out as the smoke and dust once again took hold of all, only a few fading streams of light spilled out from a sun that was long forgotten. The world was dying, everything green that they worked so hard to create, gone. The people, the homes, the life, the waters, the soil.. the world.

Twisted metal reaching out for the sky as if it could save them, silhouettes of the buildings which now seemed to tremble and collapse under the grief of the thousand souls forgotten.

 

_**We never quite thought we could loose it all.** _

 

Her eyes narrowed, taking in a breath to her burning lungs as the first creature's outline pressed through the smoke and ash. He screamed out in his own gurtle, the blue glow of his skin obvious. ''Damn husks..'' 

 

**Ready aim fire! ready aim fire!**

 

Bullets flew through his flesh, ripping apart at his artificial and organic parts. He screamed again, loosing a leg with a burst of sickening black blood. Looking up with those dead, hopeless blue eyes he tried to crawl his way, using his hands. A solid hit went through his forehead, and the husk collapsed, no finesse.

 

_**An Empire's fall in just one day!** _

 

Earth was falling, the skies lit with orange from distant hells creeping in. 

 

_**Close your eyes as the glory fades!** _

 

 

Her bullets kept spraying, more and more enemies creeping in. They would drop, stagger as she fired wildly, a fate worse than death rested only in the bullets she had left. 

 

_**Ready aim fire, ready aim fire away.** _

 

_**Ready aim fire, ready aim fire away..** _

 

Her feet moved fast, keeping her gun close. Her lungs burned, heart hammering and the blood roared in her head. How true everything was in this moment. Reality was real. Destruction was real. She ran to where she heard gunshots, lifting her heavy weapon, firm but shaking hands fired the trigger and another husk went down. A man stood up, terrified. She ran right by him, jumping on top of a tank that was about to make its way. Others followed her lead and she quickly filled her ammo by an open bag. A satisfied click sounded off, she cocked back the slide and the bullet fell into place.  _ Ready aim fire away.. _

 

_**Off in the distance, there is resistance** _

 

_**Bubbling up and festering** _

 

Their bullets sprayed into the mass of unknown and hideous creatures that tried to stop the tank, sometimes throwing themselves into the gears and she watched in horror as they were slowly split in two, screaming out in pure utter agony. She swallowed the bile in her throat and fired along with her brothers in war. 

 

_**Hey Mr. Motion, make me a potion** _

 

_**Shake it all up with your mystery.** _

 

Her brother roared in his battle cry, and launched a small black object at the horde of monsters. Soon the sky lit up with reds and oranges as the grenade went off, throwing charred bodies out of its path.

 

_**How come I've never seen your face 'round here?** _

 

_**I know every single face 'round here** _

 

_**a man on a mission, changing the vision** _

 

Her eyes grew steeled and determined as she picked up her second weapon. Machine gun. Bullets sprayed into the mass, falling nearly instantly as the ammunition was eaten up and spit back out with an unsatisfied  _ clink. _ It was hungry for vengeance too. God be damned if she wasn't going to see it through that  _ something _ on this rock survived..

 

This time, her rough voice joined in for a few words.

 

_**“I was never welcome here..”** _

 

_**We don't have a choice to stay..** _

 

_**We'd rather die than do it your way..** _

 

A husk flew up to the tank, taking down a man who screamed out. They fired at it, but it was of no use. Another man down adding to the millions.

 

_**With our backs to the wall, darkness will fall** _

 

She glanced up at the looming twisted metal over head. Pure black through the smoke reminding her of what they already lost... and what was there to fight back for, to gain.

 

_**We never quite thought we could lose it all.** _

 

The tank shuddered underneath them and suddenly jolted backwards, a massive  _**CRACK** _ could be heard and a red hot rocket flew from it's barrel. An entire building went up in flames, a hundred howling monsters running out, lit by reds and orange as they danced in the fire. 

 

She gave a bitter smile.

 

_**Ready aim fire, ready aim fire** _

 

She screamed out with her brothers as they fired, a new surge of energy filling their bodies as the anger bubbled up from inside. She stole her third gun and fired madly. It didn't matter where you aimed. You were going to hit one as they crowded around. A crackling voice went over the intercom.

 

“ **Tank Ma take cover we're blowing a hole in those bastards next to you, over.”**

 

She motioned for her brothers to duck down, and they hustled together, using each other as shields as she heard a distant sound similar to a vacuum _. _ Silence for a second and then  _**BOOM!** _

The sheer force knocked them flat on their stomachs or asses. A ringing went through her ears and the sky was lit up nearly pure white. She grinned largely at that, like a woman who had nothing else left to loose.

 

She let out a loud whoop through the intercom, and one of her brothers actually barked out a laugh when they instantly picked up their guns. A considerable less amount of enemies, and a considerable increase in dead monsters.

 

She must have missed some lines in the song, but it didn't matter when she waved to some fellow soldiers riding the tank  _ Fire Fly,  _ they waved back, it was then she realized that they were on a tank mission, tank squad.. whatever you'd like to call it. Either way, there were more on their way. 

 

 

_**Ready aim fire, ready aim fire away...** _

 

She lifted her gun and let out a war cry, standing on the turret of the war beast underneath her. She grinned as she remembered why it was named  _ Ma. _ That old woman that once got into the base with a visitors tag, she was about 130, little old thing with white frizzy hair. When she approached a large marine soldier by the name of  _ Vega _ she literally kicked. His. Ass. There was more strength in that woman than what met the eye, a lot more. He was left groaning on the ground and she gave him one hell of a talking-to. It was hilarious, but hot damn no one messed with that woman. 

 

_**Back in the casing, shaking and pacing** _

 

_**this is the tunnels light** _ .

 

_ Is someone watching us? _ She wondered as they headed for the large tunnel outlined in metal, and filled with eerie shadows that used to be a subway station, but was now split open, and the tanks slid in. Five of them in a line. All the flashlights were turned on, and it bounced across the walls making a rather effective light source. Going to be loud as all hell if they have to fire in here though. 

 

_**Blood in the writing, stuck in the fighting, look through the rifles sight.** _

 

She had to pause at that. Her third weapon was a rifle. She scoped at all the dead bodies laying in their own dried pools of blood. Some crushed under rubble, others just laying there. Hand prints of red occasionally could be seen. But she tried to ignore it.

 

One of her brothers decided to be a smart ass, on top of tank  _ Fire Fly _ he waved his but around and his voice sang along. Granted he was intimidating a sassy, high school cheerleader type of girl. 

 

_**“How come I've never seen your face 'round here?** _

 

_**I know every single face round here--”** _

 

She and another woman spoke in unison by accident. “Limo, shut up.” 

 

He ducked his head down, suddenly feeling embarrassed, and she gave a thumbs up to the other woman that helped.

 

_**Here in the heckle, holding the shackle, I was never welcome here.** _

 

“YEEAAAAHHH!!!” Her voice echoed across the tunnel as she agreed rather boldly. She wasn't welcome in this world the Reapers were trying to take over, but damn they weren't welcome either. 

 

_**“We don't have a choice to stay..”** _

 

Everyone's voice echoed through the tunnel this time.

 

_**“We'd rather die than do it your way!”** _

 

Another tank sounded with a few clicks, joining our ever-growing line. Only a little more than a dozen soldiers rested on top of the tanks, keeping them in check. She squatted down on the balls of her feet. Rifle in hand. It was time for the stand. Time for the fight.

 

Granted, they kept singing.

 

Because it was all they had.

 

_**“With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall.** _

 

_**We never quite thought we could loose it all.** _

 

_**Ready aim fire, Ready aim fire,”** _

 

Surely, to the tanks farther back that just joined, they sounded like a ghostly out of tune choir. But that didn't matter. They kept their heads up high. Heavy hearts beating harder as they struggled to find purpose in this madness. 

All the loss, the shock, the blood, the war. It weighs heavy on a person.

 

But those who can call themselves true soldiers.

 

Those riding on the tanks.

 

They forged their ways. They were survivors. Together until the end. A bond forged, not to be broken.

 

_**“An empire's fall in just one day.** _

 

_**You close your eyes and the glory fades.** _

 

_**Ready aim fire, ready aim fire away...** _

 

_**Ready aim fire.. ready aim fire away..”** _

 


End file.
